


Incubo

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nightmares, Pre-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ha degli incubi sulla morte della madre e Jessica è lì per consolarlo.<br/>(Poco prima dell'inizio della serie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubo

Jess si svegliò di soprassalto. Qualcuno aveva urlato, ne era sicura. Si voltò verso Sam e lo vide seduto sul letto, la pelle madida di sudore, il petto ansante.  
“Amore…” mormorò, appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio. Il ragazzo si riscosse e la fissò con uno sguardo allucinato che non gli aveva mai visto. “Sam, cosa c’è?”  
“Fuoco…” sussurrò. Si guardava nervosamente attorno, come se si aspettasse che, a quella semplice parola, succedesse qualcosa di terribile.  
“Era solo un incubo, Sammy.” Con gentilezza, Jessica lo attirò contro di sé e lo abbracciò, baciandogli i capelli.  
“La stanza… la stanza stava andando a fuoco…” Sam non riusciva a dimenticare quello che aveva visto, ogni singolo istante del sogno gli passava davanti agli occhi, più vivido che mai.  
La ragazza non si arrese e continuò a coccolarlo finché non sentì il respiro regolarizzarsi pian piano. “Hai solo ricordato quella brutta notte” gli disse in un orecchio. Non sapeva molto della morte della mamma di Sam, lui raccontava poco e lei non voleva insistere; le aveva solo detto dell’incendio dovuto ad un corto circuito e non ci voleva certo Freud per capire che il trauma non sarebbe mai stato superato.  
Il calore del corpo di Jess, le sue parole, le sue carezze servirono a calmarlo; così anche Sam si convinse. In fondo di cosa si trattava? Lui era sdraiato sul letto e sopra di lui, sul soffitto, vi era una donna bionda che sanguinava. Poi le fiamme e il buio. Tutto coincideva col racconto di papà della morte della mamma. Era solo un incubo, un ricordo del passato che tornava a tormentarlo.  
E il fatto che la donna fosse Jessica e non Mary non voleva dire niente.


End file.
